


POETRY

by heaurt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Love Poems, Other, Poetry, Random & Short, Randomness, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaurt/pseuds/heaurt
Summary: *disclaimer*this is my own words and own ideas. the poems are made by me.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer*  
> this is my own words and own ideas. the poems are made by me.

and let the sun kiss your precious skin to heal from yesterday's pain, so darling rebirth. don't let anyone's lips seal venomous kisses against your holy lips. their poisonous touch does etch a scar upon your heart to cry. 

this is an ode for the angels with heart breaks.


	2. Chapter 2

if ever the cosmos will  
spell each letter of your name out  
of the myriad stars at night,  
while my aching feet  
is chasing the   
farthest north star  
to find you,  
so i will whisper  
to the moon about you  
and sing my poetries as  
the incantations and lullabies  
for you to sleep well  
while i hardly breathe   
because  
darling  
i love you 

you took my lungs and  
i was breathless to breathe enough  
in this disastrous land   
we live in, another damage;  
you took my heart  
while i was hardly living and  
throughout the time we're together,  
now i realized that   
too  
much  
of  
you  
is  
a  
c u r s e.

011020; 12:20 am


	3. Chapter 3

a Shakespearean Sonnet 

chromatic flowers etched upon her skin  
as it grew along with her empty heart,  
nymphs fed her poésies to live thick and thin   
and every sleepless nights she fell apart

but she stands with her weakened calloused feet,  
she bleeds petals and cried out a river   
and waltz the clouds to never skip a beat  
to seize the day one last time to wither

as she danced with the seraphims' stars  
and she plucked her last daffodil alone,  
now she is six-feet under with her scars,  
buried with colors and flowers that shone

forever in a deep slumber at peace  
to rest, and her sufferings must cease

080120


	4. Chapter 4

i am made of star dust  
who played moon with  
daisy fingers every lonely  
nights of coldness embraces   
me. despair kept inside my  
eyelids to keep me awake  
until sunrise to wander again  
the bustling unknown land   
to eat burnt peppers as a  
medicine to live with weak  
knees. as my hands that  
reach the skies above to  
pluck clouds and tie it on   
to my heart strings during   
boring days. not when i let  
sunny rain dance against   
my skin as i bathe in crestfallen   
rains of saddest poems and  
wear rainbows as my halo  
while i was dead by daylight.  
i’d spent sixteen years living  
under the thousand stars though,  
i live with moon craters and  
calloused hands douse with  
lavender nectars and stitch  
curses on people whom i let  
breathe in between the words   
of flowers and gloom to write  
during countless midnights   
and afternoons, the words  
i jot will etch on your heart  
itself. and i will continue to  
cry out the poetries i’d never  
wrote and so i’ll live and long  
to craft more words to feed  
you and taste sincerity of  
my soul i deeply put into.  
so darling, take good care  
of my words. 

082420


	5. ????

darling,  
every thing was made of love,  
even the food for our growth that  
mama nurse us since back   
then until now, thus  
mama taught me how to craft:  
and like how she craft her own poesies  
to nourish and let her lover taste the  
poet's words sincerity and finding oneself  
in between the metaphors she weaved  
and these words was found  
at the bottom of the poet's heart  
wherein the fears are found  
and  
along with her luminous hues  
brushed upon the empty canvass to  
create one's universe she wishes  
to live in and the owls will guide her,  
and she taught herself  
to shift into another dimension   
just to go home and  
they will   
never  
find her  
but  
will  
she   
ever  
come  
back?  
  
no. 

093020; 11:48 pm


	6. valerio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its about my beloved cat.

my sweet valerio,  
i know how much you love  
playing with waterfall curtains,  
drinking champagnes as if  
there's no tomorrow to  
seize the day until your daydreams   
spilled in your nap times during  
four pm sundowns and  
wake up with a welcoming  
smile etched upon your rosy face  
that the angels carved,  
i taught you things you never  
knew about and i recite  
my hand-crafted proses and poems  
which you love, little did you know that  
you're always the subject of my  
literatures ever since   
i was fifteen and the day we met under  
our favorite purple skies   
and wandering over the places   
we've never been and staying at  
your home to kill time, and   
letting yourself rob my heart for the  
second time. you painted  
my heart with your luminescent colors  
that i would never forget and  
placed kisses on my temple to remind  
me that i am loved by you.  
darling, i will always  
write about you 

090420  


**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer*  
> this is my own words and own ideas. the poems are made by me.


End file.
